Moony's Love!
by MoonZheng
Summary: Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sirius dan Remus tidak punya uang untuk membelikan Sirius kado yang pantas sama sekali. Di saat-saat seperti ini James, sebagai sahabat yang baik memberi saran kado apa yang harus diberikan untuk Sirius. Moony’s Love! SLASH!SBRL


Disclaimer: Haaaarrryyy… Potter…. Adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh… lambang cintaaaaa… Oops.. maksud saya milik J.

Warning : SLASH SBRL!

**--**

**Summary : **Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sirius dan Remus tidak punya uang untuk membelikan Sirius kado yang pantas sama sekali. Di saat-saat seperti ini James, sebagai sahabat yang baik memberi saran kado apa yang harus diberikan untuk Sirius. Moony's Love! ** SLASH!SBRL.**

--

a/n : Yaaa.. saya tahu hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya Sirius, tapi ini semacam hadiah buat mbak Coolkid4869 yang hari ini ultah. Hepi Birthday yaaa.. Maap pendek. Bikinnya express sih.

--

Moony's Love!

By : MoonZheng

Sore itu seperti biasa di Hogwarts, para murid-murid berseliweran di lorong-lorong Hogwarts, bercengkrama di Ruang Rekreasi dan beberapa terlihat duduk di perpustakaan Hogwarts yang sunyi itu. Di sudut perpustakaan tersebut, duduk seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Mereka terlihat sedang berdiskusi sambil berbisik dengan semangatnya. Orang lain yang melihatnya mungkin mengira mereka sedang berdiskusi mengenai pelajaran Arithmancy tadi siang, tapi tidak. Topik yang mereka diskusikan jauh dari Arithmancy, melainkan tentang salah seorang anggota Marauder tertentu yang sudah beberapa malam mengusik pikiran manusia serigala tertentu. Sirius Black.

"Untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya Remus, Black tidak akan peduli apa yang akan kau berikan padanya! Kau bisa memberinya sekotak cacing flobber dan dia akan sangat senang menerimanya asalkan itu darimu!" bisik gadis berambut merah itu.

"Jangan konyol Lily! Mana ada yang senang diberikan sekotak cacing flobber sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?" balas Remus sambil berbisik, mendesis tepatnya.

"Itu perumpamaan Remus! Intinya, tidak peduli apa yang kau berikan si Black dengan senang hati akan menerimanya!" Lily mendesis balik. Tampaknya dia sudah siap menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking stressnya.

"Lily…." rengek Remus. Pandangan matanya memelas.

"Remus, apa kau tidak sadar sama sekali? Tenang saja! Berikan dia sekotak coklat kodok lalu cium dia! Black pasti akan senang sekali!!" ujar Lily putus asa.

"Lily, Sirius tidak akan senang dicium olehku dan kau tahu itu…!!" kata Remus mencoba menekankan inti dari pembicaraan ini.

"KATA SIAPAAA?!!" teriak Lily yang langsung berdiri sambil memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Madam Pince. "Maaf, Madam Pince." Ujar Lily sambil bersemu malu lalu duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Remus, sebagai salah satu siswa terpintar di Hogwarts, aku tidak menyangka kau sebegini tololnya! Demi Merlin, bahkan si Potter sudah lama menyadarinya!!" desis Lily dengan muka merah. Tampaknya dia sudah terlalu lama menahan emosi.

"Err, Lily., Nilai James hampir sama tingginya dengan nilaiku. Dia termasuk salah satu siswa pintar kok." Kata Remus yang mendapat lenguhan penuh emosi dari Lily.

"Sudah Remus! Pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak berguna! Aku mau kembali ke kamarku saja!" ujar Lily mengakhiri diskusi antara dia dan Remus.

Lily bangkit dari meja perpustakaan dan memasukkan perkamen dan pena bulu serta beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya kemudian berdiri keluar menuju asrama Gryffindor sambil mengomel-ngomel meninggalkan Remus yang masih bingung.

Ya, ulang tahun Sirius tinggal tiga hari lagi dan Remus masih belum tahu harus memberi apa untuk temannya yang satu itu. Dan Remus merasa harus memberikan Sirius benda yang cukup mahal bagi Sirius karena Sirius berasal dari keluarga berada. Juga karena ini ulang tahun Sirius yang ketujuh belas. Tentu hadiahnya harus istimewa tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya di mana Remus hanya membelikan Sirius permen atau buku—yang sama sekali tidak dibaca Sirius. Apalagi selama beberapa tahun ini Sirius selalu membanjiri Remus dengan hadiah-hadiah yang mahal yang tak sanggup Remus beli, membuat Remus merasa tidak enak apabila tahun ini dia hanya memberikan hadiah coklat atau permen.

Remus pun berjalan menuju asrama dengan kepala menunduk sambil memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya pada Sirius. Sambil memikirkan apa yang akan diberikannya, dia tidak sadar bahwa dia menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh.

Remus mendongak melihat siapa yang ditabraknya dan ketika dia melihatnya, Remus menahan geraman yang rasanya sudah ada di ujung tenggorakannya. Dia baru saja menabrak Lucius Malfoy! Sial!

"Hati-hati kalau jalan dasar—" cacian itu terhenti saat Malfoy melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Uh, maaf Malfoy. Aku tidak sengaja.." kata Remus berbasa-basi kemudian hendak pergi hingga sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya dan menariknya kembali.

"Tidak secepat itu Lupin. Bagaimana kalau sedikit tanggung jawab..atau ganti rugi?" senyum Lucius.

"Demi Merlin, yang jatuh karena menabrakmu itu aku! Kenapa aku harus ganti rugi kalau yang luka itu aku?" protes Remus.

"Hmm? Kau jatuh sampai luka katamu? Coba aku cek.." ujar Malfoy yang kemudian memutar tubuh Remus hingga Remus membelakanginya.

"HEY!!" jerit Remus saat dia merasakan tangan Lucius meraba pantatnya.

"Masih bagus, tidak ada luka sama sekali.." ujar Lucius sambil tetap meraba.

"Malfoy!! Hentikan! Orang tuaku menyekolahkanku di sini bukan untuk dilecehkan olehmu!" berontak Remus namun cengkraman tangan Malfoy di lengannya begitu kuat hingga dia sulit melepaskan diri.

"Malfoy!" tiba-tiba teriak suara familiar yang dikenal Remus. Dan sedetik kemudian, Malfoy sudah tersungkur ke lantai lorong Hogwarts sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditonjok oleh James Potter.

"James!" seru Remus senang.

"Jaga tanganmu Malfoy! Kau beruntung bukan Sirius yang mendapatmu melakukannya atau kau pasti sudah kehilangan tangannmu sekarang!" teriak James kemudian menarik Remus pergi. "Ayo, Remus!" kata James pada Remus kemudian menarik Remus pergi.

James menarik Remus sampai ke kamar mereka di asrama Gryffindor dan mendudukkan Remus di tempat tidurnya. "Moony, kau baik-baik saja kan? Si brengsek itu tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu kan?" tanya James sambil mengecek keadaan Remus.

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Prongs, aku tidak apa-apa. Tingkahmu seperti ibuku saja!"

"Bagus kalau begitu." James menyengir sambil mengacak-acak rambut Remus.

"Hey!" protes Remus.

"Sorry, Moony!" kata James sambil tetap mengacak-acak rambut Remus.

"James! Hentikan, James!!" gelak Remus.

"James..Um..James!! K-kau memberi apa pada Padfoot untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya?" tanya Remus untuk mengalihkan perhatian James dari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Hmm? Aku akan memberinya satu set peralatan jahil terbaru..kupikir. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab James yang kemudian balik bertanya.

"Aku.." wajah Remus murung seketika. Dia tidak mungkin membelikan Sirius seperangkat peralatan jahil. Selain mahal, sama sekali tidak ada gunanya walaupun itu membuat Sirius senang.

"..tidak tahu.." sambungnya dengan suara kecil.

James mengkerutkan dahinya. Dia tahu masalah keuangan Remus membuat Remus tidak mungkin memberikan hadiah mahal kepada Sirius. Dan dia tidak mungkin meminjamkan uang pada Remus. Sebab, walaupun dia mau meminjamkan pasti Remus tidak akan mau menerimanya. Dahinya semakin berkerut memikirkan hal ini—yang tentu saja tidak bagus untuk ketampanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah James berubah cerah. Tentu, mengapa dia tidak memikirkan hal ini dari dulu! Ah, memang dasar dia jenius. James pun mulai senyum-senyum sendiri yang membuat sahabatnya agak merinding.

"James, kau kenapa?" tanya Remus sedikit ngeri melihat senyuman James.

"Haa? Aku, eh.. aku baru saja memikirkan hadiah apa yang harus kau berikan pada Sirius, dan aku berani jamin dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya!" seru James dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hah? James aku—" ujar Remus mencoba berkelit. Dia tidak yakin ide James merupakan ide yang bagus.

"Ayolah, Moony! Jangan meragukan ideku! Kapan ideku pernah gagal coba?" kata James sambil menggoncang-goncang bahu Remus.

"Yaah, ingat waktu kau mau membuat Lily terkesan dengan cara melamarnya dengan naik di atas cumi raksasa dan muncul dari balik danau?" tanya Remus.

"Ah—yaa, hanya itu saja.." ujar James malu-malu.

"Dan kau ingat ketika—"

"Ah! Moony semua itu hanya masa lalu!!! Percayalah! Yang kali ini pasti!! Tolong dengarkan dulu" potong James sebelum Remus mengungkit semua aib masa lalunya. "Dan laksanakan—kalau bisa.." sambungnya pelan dengan mata memelas.

Pandangan mata James yang begitu putus asanya dan seolah ingin sekali membantu Remus akhirnya membuat Remus luluh juga dan mau tidak mau dia pun memutuskan untuk menjalankan ide James. Kalau ternyata ide James tersebut tidak berhasil dan mempermalukan dirinya, dia akan menguliti James di bulan purnama berikutnya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus memberinya apa?" tanya Remus yang berusaha untuk tidak memutar matanya ketika James bersorak kegirangan.

" 'apa' katamu? Tentu saja kau harus memberinya 'Moony's Love'!" jawab James. Remus pun ternganga mendengarnya.

"HAH?!"

--

"Ehm.. selamat ulang tahun Sirius.." ujar seorang gadis malu-malu sambil menyerahkan sekotak hadiah pada Sirius.

"Hah? Iya, terima kasih." jawab Sirius dengan nada tidak peduli kemudian berlalu dari tempat tersebut tanpa memperdulikan hadiah yang disodorkan gadis tersebut. Demi jenggot Merlin! Daripada dia mendapat ucapan selamat dan hadiah dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang tidak dia kenal, lebih baik dia mendapat ucapan selamat dari seorang manusia serigala tertentu yang sudah lama mendiami hatinya sejak di tahun keenam mereka. Namun sayang, yang menjadi topik sama sekali tidak kelihatan dari pagi. Apa Remus lupa akan ulang tahunnya? Remus sama sekali belum memberinya ucapan selamat dan Remus sama sekali tidak kelihatan dari pagi.

Pada makan siang pun dia tidak muncul. Ketika Sirius bertanya pada James dan Peter, mereka hanya bisa menggeleng tidak tahu ketika Sirius bertanya di mana Remus berada. Walaupun dia menyadari raut wajah bersalah pada muka Peter dan James yang tidak bisa mendelik pada Peter seolah-olah marah akan sesuatu, tapi ketika Sirius bertanya ada apa, James hanya berkata tidak ada apa-apa.

Kesal, Sirius menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan berjalan dengan sangarnya membuat takut beberapa gadis yang tampaknya ingin memberikannya ucapan selamat. Di mana gerangan Remus berada?

--

Ketika makan malam, akhirnya Remus muncul juga di Aula Besar dengan raut wajah puas. Namun, ketika Sirius hendak menghampirinya, James langsung berlari ke arah Remus dan membawa Remus pergi hingga Sirius kehilangan jejak yang membuat Sirius semakin kesal saja. Sirius yakin tadi Remus sempat bertatapan mata dengannya. Dan pasti Remus akan memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan senyuman khasnya yang akan membuat hatinya meleleh. Namun, terima kasih pada James Potter, Remus pun hilang dari hadapan Sirius. Jengkel, Sirius pun memotong dagingnya dengan sadis.

"Ya, ampun Black, apa kau tidak bisa makan lebih manusiawi sedikit?" sindir Lily.

"Diam, Evans! Ini bukan urusanmu!" geram Sirius.

"Baiklah.." kata Lily, namun nada suaranya terdengar senang. Yang tentu saja membuat Sirius bingung. Biasanya pada saat seperti ini Lily akan naik darah dan mereka akan mulai saling mencaci maki yang kemudian akan dilerai oleh James dan Remus. Yah, salah satu hal yang disukainya dari beradu mulut dengan Evans adalah ketika Remus akan mendekapnya dari belakang untuk menghentikannya. Saat didekap, Sirius bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Remus beserta wangi shampoo muggle Remus yang begitu khasnya yang bisa membuat Sirius kadang keenakan sampai lupa diri hingga disadarkan dari khayalan dengan rating M-nya oleh James.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu Evans?" tanya Sirius ketika didengarnya Lily mengikik ke arahnya.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak ada Black. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" jawab Lily dengan nada polos.

"Tadi kau terkikik.." jawab Sirius.

"Lalu..?" tanya Lily sambil menaikkan alis.

"Ah, sudahlah!" bentak Sirius kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Lily kembali terkikik dengan temannya. "Benarkah itu?" Sirius sempat mendengar Alice berkata seperti itu sebelum Lily meng-shush-nya. Dasar perempuan. Sirius memutar bola matanya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sirius berjalan ke asrama dengan langkah pelan. Rasanya sedih sekali seharian dia tidak bertemu dengan Remus. Di hari biasa saja dia pasti akan merasa kesal dan tidak dipedulikan. Tapi demi Merlin! Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Remus seharusnya memberinya ucapan selamat dan memberinya kecupan di pipi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sirius masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan setengah sedih setengah kecewa ketika tiba-tiba terdengar sorakan, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Sirius!!!"

Sirius hanya bisa membelalak melihat kamar marauders tersebut telah berubah menjadi ruang pesta dengan benda bulat berwarna-warni berserakan di mana-mana. James memakai topi berbentuk kerucut aneh dengan warna merah menyala sementara Peter memakai warna ungu.

"Oh, ini topi pesta Muggle. Lily yang membelikannya khusus untuk hari ini!!" kata James senang ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Sirius.

"Topi yang aneh.. Tapi terima kasih James. Dan apa benda bulat ini?" tanya Sirius sambil menekan-nekan benda tersebut.

"Oh, itu namanya balon dan hati-hati jangan menekannya terlalu keras, benda itu bisa—PAARR!!—meledak.."

"Benda aneh!" ujar Sirius kaget ketika balon tersebut meledak depan mukanya.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong.. Mana Remus?" tanya Sirius.

"Kau akan menyukai kejutanmu sobat!" ujar James sambil menepuk pundak Sirius. "Pete! Matikan lampunya!!" kemudian James menutup mata Sirius. "Jangan mengintip yaa!!" serunya senang.

"James, jangan berteriak di telingaku dan apa-apaan ini? Kita bukan anak kecil lagi tahu!" ujar Sirius mencoba mngintip dari sela-sela tangan James.

"Aku bilang jangan mengintip!"

"Iya, iya!"

James menggiring Sirius ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkannya.

"Aku sudah boleh membuka mataku sekarang?" tanya Sirius.

"Belum!" teriak James yang sekarang sudah berada di kejauhan dan kemudian terdengar suara bantingan pintu keras.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Sirius membuka matanya dan membelalak. Di depan matanya Remus duduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu dan tangannya memegang sepiring kue coklat dengan lilin di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Padfoot!" ucapnya manis.

"Remus.." Sirius menghembuskan napas dalam.

"Umm, ini cara merayakan ulang tahun versi muggle. Dengan balon, topi kerucut, dan harusnya ada terompet juga hanya saja tidak jadi karena aku pikir James tidak akan berhenti meniupnya hingga seminggu kedepan. Dan ini kue coklat.." sambung Remus. Sirius masih tidak berkata-kata. Dia tetap memandang Remus.

"Er—seharusnya kue ini jadi tadi siang, namun Peter memakan kuenya, jadi aku harus mengulangnya. Maaf." Lanjut Remus lagi.

"Ini rencana Prongs ya?" tanya Sirius.

"Bu—bukan! Rencana Prongs.. dia mengusulkan..ukh.." kata Remus terbata-bata. Tidak mungkin Remus mau menjalankan ide konyol Prongs yang mengharuskannya dililit pita dan dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sirius.

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak penting!! Pokoknya memang awalnya ini rencana Prongs, namun ada beberapa hal yang harus dirombak dalam rencana tersebut dan dengan sedikit diskusi dari Lily, kami memutuskan untuk membuatkanmu kue coklat!" kata Remus menerangkan.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Sirius terkejut.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang—"

"Terima kasih Remus." kata Sirius senang.

Mendengar ucapan Sirius, Remus merasa lega bahwa Sirius senang menerima hadiahnya. "Nah! Tunggu apalagi Sirius! Tiup lilinnya namun sebelumnya, ucapkan satu permintaan dalam hatimu!" uajr Remus gembira.

"Ha? Oh—tradisi Muggle? Baiklah.." Sirius terdiam sejenak kemudian meniup lilinnya.

Remus terlihat sangat bersemangat dan kemudian memotong kuenya kemudian diberikan pada Sirius. "Enak?" tanya Remus setelah Sirius mencicipi kue tersebut.

"Terasa Moony sekali.." jawab Sirius.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Remus dengan pipi agak memerah.

"Pasti kau menambah coklat yang banyak ke kue ini ya?" goda Sirius.

"Sirius, itu kue coklat!" kata Remus mencoba membela diri.

"Ya, ya, ya.." nyengir Sirius. Sangat khas Remus sekali. Itu yang membuat Sirius suka padanya.

"Umm.. Sirius, ada coklat di bawah bibirmu.." ujar Remus.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sirius sambil meraba bawah bibirnya.

"Iya, sini."

Tanpa diduga Sirius, Remus menjilat kecil bawah bibir Sirius. Pandangan mereka bertemu sebentaran dan Sirius menatap wajah Remus yang sekarang tampak ragu dan bersemu merah. Sirius meletakkan piring berisi kue coklat tersebut di meja kecil di samping tempt tidurnya kemudian langsung melumat habis bibir Remus.

"A—aku menyukaimu Sirius.." ujar Remus di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu Remus." Sirius menghentikan ciuman mereka sejenak. Ditatapnya lagi muka Remus dan didorongnya Remus berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Sirius…" ujar Remus pelan. Mukanya bersemu merah.

"Ssshh.." bisik Sirius pelan kemudian melanjutkan menciumi Remus. Remus hanya bisa mengerang-erang kecil dan membenanmkan jemarinya ke rambut Sirius. Dirasakannya Sirius mulai membuka kancing bajunya dan bibir Sirius turun pelan ke lehernya. Remus pun menutup matanya ketika dia merasakan gigitan kecil di tenggorokannya. Dia ingin merasakan Sirius sepenuhnya.

"Remus?" tanya Sirius.

"Hmm?"

"Aku suka tradisi Muggle!" kemudian bibirnya turun ke dada Remus.

"Haa…uhm.." erang Remus.

Sirius kemudian bangkit sejenak untuk membuka bajunya dan mengunci pintu dengan mantra lalu tersenyum ke Remus. Remus membalas senyumannya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang istimewa untuk mereka.

--

Di Ruang Rekreasi

"Hey, Potter. Bagaimana dengan rencana kalian?" tanya Lily ketika dilihatnya James dan Peter main catur di Ruang Rekreasi masih mengenakan topi kerucut tersebut.

"Oh, semuanya berjalan lancar. Terlalu lancar sampai malam ini tampaknya kami berdua akan tidur di Ruang Rekreasi." jawab James.

The End

--

a/n : hiyaaa.. fic ini selesainya cepat jugaaaa.. sekitar dua jam. Padahal menurut rencana awal fic ini hanya 1000 words tapi entah mengapa tangan saya seenaknya saja menambah plot hingga jadi 2500 words. Terima kasih sudah membaca karya kilat saya ini.. =D. semoga menghibur dan sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun buat Coolkid4869. Haah.. sekarang saya akan melanjutkan tugas makalah saya.. Haizz.. I hate assignment. =.=a


End file.
